LUHAN! I'm not your Friend
by sehan1220
Summary: Luhan i'm not your friend. My friend is not you Luhan.


**I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND**

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Bekhyun.

Pairing : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Frienship, Hurt

Lenght : Chapter

Rate : T

(typo)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 1_

"Hah... akhirnya aku ada di sini juga. Tak ku sangka kali ini Tuhan benar-benar baik padaku." Itulah hal yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut seorang pria yang bertubuh mungil saat mulai memasuki gerbang kampus.

Ya, pria mungil dan terlihat cantik ini baru saja dinyatakan lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas. Dan siapa yang menduga kalau Tuhan sangat berpihak kepada dirinya saat ini. Bulan lalu dirinya dinyatakan diterima di sebuah universitas bergengsi di Korea Selatan, yaitu Seoul National University.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama masuk kuliah. Tentu saja dirinya sangat bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak, disinilah ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, suasana baru dan segala sesuatu yang baru membuat dirinya hanyut dalam imajinasi-imajinasi indahnya.

BRAK!

Tak sengaja seseorang telah menabrak tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya sedikit merasa kesakitan. Pria yang yang diketahui bertubuh tinggi dan kulit yang sedikit gelap ini merupakan tersangka utama yang membuat semua imajinasinya membuyar.

"Yak! Kalau jalan hati-hati. Kau membuat semua imajinasiku lari" tuturnya dengan kesal

Mendengar ucapan tersebut pria itu pun sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tampak begitu kacau saat ini.

"Ck! Lihatlah dirimu! Pagi-pagi sudah berimajinasi. Aku sarankan hati-hati dengan imajinasimu itu, jika terlalu tinggi kau akan terpeleset" balasnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

Pria yang berstatus "korban" disini sontak mendelik kesal. "Yak! Kau saja yang aneh. Memangnya kenapa kalau imajinasiku sangat tinggi? Apa kau tidak pernah berimajinasi? Aahh.. sudahlah. Ini hari pertamaku, kenapa aku tampak kacau seperti ini?" desahnya sedikit frustasi.

Pria mungil tersebut memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan orang yang menabraknya. Namun secara tak sadar ia merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mencengkram lengan mulusnya.

"Hey tunggu. Apa kau mahasiswa baru? Kau terlihat sangat polos dan sekaligus kau terlihat begitu... CANTIK" bisik pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

"Iya. Aku cantik! MWO?" pekiknya

"hahaha... ternyata benar kau anak baru. Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin, tapi biasa dipanggil Kai. Dan asal kau tahu, aku mahasiswa yang paling tampan disini" ucapnya dengan bangga sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Ck! Percaya diri sekali kau. Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Aku keturunan China tapi sangat menyukai Korea" balas Luhan sambil bersalaman.

"..."

Pria bernama Kai itu pun terlihat terpaku melihat wajah Luhan tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Jauh di dalam dirinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh yang membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Kai merasakan bahwa luhan adalah orang yang tepat membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang lebih hangat.

"KAI.."

"..."

"KAI.."

"..."

"KIM JONGIN..." pekik Luhan

Yang dipanggil namanya pun tersadar bahwa ia telah mengabaikan panggilan dari pria mungil dan cantik yang baru saja ia kenal. "Maaf Luhan, aku melamun. Jadi apa kita bisa menjadi teman?" tanya kai

"kenapa tidak. Kau orang pertama yang aku temui pagi ini. Walaupun pertemuannya sangat menjengkelkan, tapi aku rasa kita bisa berteman" balas luhan sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya yang seketika membuat Kai merasakan susah bernafas.

" _perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang?"_ kai bergumam pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat aneh namun dalam sekejap dirinya langsung melupakan gejolak aneh tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Kuliah pertama Luhan berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Tak disangka Kai teman baru Luhan juga berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Kai dan Luhan sama-sama mengambil jurusan Sastra. Tentu saja hal ini membuat kai sangat bahagia karena Luhan akan bersama dirinya setiap saat.

Saat di dalam ruangan tadi, Luhan tampak sangat cermat memperhatikan profesor yang sedang menerangkan. Mata rusanya tak berkedip menatap ke depan sebagai tanda bahwa ia sangat fokus. Lain luhan lain pula dengan kai. Jika luhan sangat fokus kepada profesornya, kai pun juga sangat fokus memandang wajah luhan. Entah apa yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang matanya seperti mata rusa itu sehingga membuat seorang Kim Jongin terbuai akan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang akhirnya tiba. Dengan penuh semangat Kai mengajak luhan untuk makan siang bersama. Luhan yang merasa sangat lapar dengan cepat mengiyakan ajakan dari Kai. Dengan cepat Luhan merangkul lengan kai yang seketika langsung membuatnya merona.

Saat di kantin luhan sangat fokus dengan makanannya. Kai hanya menatapnya dengan lembut dan sesekali tersenyum kepada luhan.

Drrt... Drrt..

Drrt... Drrt..

"Kai! Ponselmu bergetar, ayo diangkat" ujar luhan yang masih fokus menatap makanannya

"..."

Merasa tak ada yang merespon ucapannya, luhan pun menatap kesal kepada Kai.

PLAK!

"yakk!" teriak kai yang merasakan sakit di kepalanya

Baru saja luhan akan memberikan respon namu tiba-tiba "YAK! KKAMJONG! Kemari kau! Berani-beraninya kau mengabaikan panggilan dariku hah.." terdengar teriakan keras dari seberang sana yang membuat seorang Luhan ragu untuk menoleh kebelakang.

"yak hitam, kesini kau! Kenapa kau malah asyik berduaan dengan Kyung..." ucapannya terhenti saat melihat luhan yang sedang bersama kai. Dahinya sempat mengernyit namun sesaat kemudian langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kai.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol

Yang ditanya pun sedikit kesal karena mengganggu acara makan siangnya dengan Luhan.

"bisa tidak dalam sehari kau tak memanggilku hitam?" kesal kai

"aku tanya siapa dia?" chanyeol kembali bertanya

"dia Luhan teman baruku. Kami di jurusan yang sama" ucap kai tanpa menatap chanyeol

"annyeong, Xi Luhan imnida" dengan wajah imutnya luhan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada chanyeol

 _Satu detik..._

 _Dua detik.._

 _Tiga detik.._

"whoaa... kau pria atau wanita? Imut sekali. Aku chanyeol, Park Chanyeol dari jurusan seni musik"

Reaksi yang diberikan Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda dari reaksi kai saat pertama kali menatap luhan. Bedanya Kai hanya memendamnya di dalam hati. Di sisi lain terlihat Kai yang mendelik kesal melihat reaksi chanyeol.

PLAK!

"Awas matamu yeol, sepertinya akan melompat keluar" ucap kai dengan kesal

Luhan tampak tertawa melihat reaksi kai yang dengan semangat memukul kepala chanyeol yang membuat si pemilik kepala langsung memerah karena malu tertangkap basah terpana akan kecantikan seorang Luhan.

Acara makan siang mereka yang sempat terganggu kembali dilanjutkan. Kini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Kai dan Luhan. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat kai menjadi sedikit risih dengan keberadaan chanyeol.

Chanyeol sepertinya masih penasaran dengan luhan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Luhan, apa kau asli keturunan korea? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu cantik dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan?" dengan tatapan yang begitu takjub melihat luhan.

"eh? Aniya. Aku keturuna China. Aku fasih berbahasa korea karena menyukai negara ini. Dan asal kau tahu, aku ini TAMPAN bukannya cantik tau" balas luhan dengan bangga

Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa dan tersenyum melihat respon dari luhan yang begitu manis dan sempurna menurutnya.

"aku rasa AKU MENYUKAIMU LUHAN!" ungkap chanyeol

"eh?/MWO?" pekik Luhan dan Kai bersamaan.

 **To be continued...**

 **HUNHAN IS REAL!**

 **Ini asli dari otak nini sehan :v**

 **Karna baru pertama kali, jadi jangan marah kalau ceritanya masih pendek T_T**

 **Tapi kalau responnya baik, nini sehan janji bakalan update yang panjang di next chapter.**

 **So...**

 **Happy reading guys and don't forget reviews :***


End file.
